Mulher
by Lady of Hero
Summary: - Quero que você me faça mulher... Você sabe disso. Tem horas que as coisas chegam a certo ponto, que não há mais volta. Nada poderia dete-la; tampouco ele resistiu ao deixar-se seduzir... Kakashi x Sakura


- Sakura

_Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, e sim a M__asashi Kishimoto.__  
Candidato: Lady of Hero  
Esquadrão: 8º  
Anime: Naruto  
Tema: Sexo Casual  
Gênero: Hentai  
Classificação: 18 anos  
Casal ou Personagem: Haruno Sakura e Hatake Kakashi_

**Mulher**

- Sakura... Pára! Você não precisa provar nada, eu acredito! – Ela continuava dançando sensualmente, sem dar ouvidos a ele.

- Não quero apenas provar-te alguma coisa, quero que você prove... Comprove que não sou mais uma menina. – Falava enquanto mexia os quadris, levando-os de um lado para o outro. Ele acompanhava perplexo. Nunca pensou que pudesse ser tão provocante.

- Tire estas algemas daqui Sakura! Eu não quero quebrar a minha cama! - Ele acordou algemado; ela havia chegado sem que ele percebesse, preparado tudo. Seu sono só fora quebrado pelo toque cálido da boca da kunoichi contra seu pescoço, que era arremetido a uma tortura inexplicavelmente prazerosa.

- Não! Hoje quem dá as ordens sou eu! Você, obedece!

Estava sobre ele, sentada em seu colo. O incomodo era visível, esconder o órgão pungente dela era tarefa difícil, a qual ele não conseguiu realizar com sucesso.

- Você me quer, seu corpo demonstra isso... Ka-ka-shi... – ela pronunciou perigosamente perto. A mascara ainda em seu devido lugar, Kakashi agradecia por isso. Ela roçava os lábios no tecido, que não foi capaz de conter a calidez daquele toque. Seus olhos fecharam-se por um instante. Foi o tempo necessário para que ela puxasse a mascara para baixo e exigisse seus lábios.

Desta vez não tinha como resistir. Entregou-se ao beijo. Nunca mais duvidaria dela, realmente ela havia se tornado uma mulher encantadora, e ninguém resistiria seus encantos se ela assim desejasse.

As algemas foram soltas durante o beijo, e quando ele teve a oportunidade de fugir, não quis. Tinham ido longe demais, para ele não havia volta a partir dali. Suas mãos se concentraram sobre a pele da cintura da garota, fazendo-a fremir com o toque.

- A partir daqui, quem manda sou eu! – Num golpe, ele colocou-a abaixo de si. As línguas travavam uma batalha sem vencedor, ora um tomava a frente, ora outro tinha em mãos as rédias. O toque das peles era divino, a ausência da camisa dele, e os trajes dela, permitiam um toque ardente, que transmitia toda necessidade deles naquele momento.

Sakura sentia-se nas nuvens, algo inexplicável para quem blefou ao dizer que sabia o que estava fazendo. Erroneamente deslizava as mãos pelo abdômen dele, que no inicio desconsiderou este fato; mas com o passar das caricias e com a intensidade do momento ele constatara: ela era virgem.

- Sakura, você... – Interrompido por um beijo afoito, necessitado de cuidados; Kakashi sabia que ela tinha consciência. Ele estava ciente da situação, palavras nesse momento eram desnecessárias.

- Quero que você me faça mulher... Você sabe disso.

As mãos experientes escorregaram pelas coxas da moça. Beijos eram desferidos por toda extensão de pele encontrada por ele. Os gemidos abafados denunciavam-na, não era capaz de esconder o prazer que corria por suas veias. Ele deliciava-se com o som. Dar prazer a ela, ser seu homem, fazia-o sentir-se onipotente.

Em segundos o suor começava a brotar pelos poros de ambos, era embriagante a intensidade das sensações. Seus lábios encontraram os seios dela, a pele macia, o calor, a rigidez dos mamilos sugados com avidez. Tudo era perfeito, imutável. Sublime.

A ultima peça que cobria o corpo da kunoichi, foi tirada pela boca dele. Seus lábios seguiram perna acima até chegarem à região mais intima, desvendando seus mistérios com uma língua experiente, áspera, que causava delírios a ela.

Ele não conseguia mais conter a vontade de invadi-la, torná-la sua... Talvez devesse prepará-la, romper seu lacre com os dedos ou língua, mas não era isso que ele queria. Queria que seu membro rompesse a barreira entre a dor e o prazer.

Sem desviar sua atenção dos lábios que beijava, livrou-se da cueca. Deitou-se na cama colocando-a por cima, sentada a milímetros de consumar seu desejo. Um movimento experiente dele, e o instinto dela fundiram-se lentamente.

O calor começava a invadi-lo, a cada centímetro que ele penetrava sentia-se mais completo. Os olhos dela permaneciam fechados, as mãos entrelaçadas às dele, dando-lhe apoio. Aos poucos ela soltava seu peso de forma que se fundisse a ele, tornando-os um só.

O hímen ainda ali, quando o sentiu, Kakashi estremeceu. Ela sentia dor, mas não recuaria. Num ato desesperado o peso do corpo foi solto, o encaixe perfeito. Um gemido alto e agudo desferido pela dor, ela apenas sentia prazer.

Os movimentos lentos, cuidadosos foram trocados por estocadas firmes e fortes assim que a dor abandonou o corpo da kunoichi. Ele tinha diante de seus olhos uma visão divina, ela era sua, de corpo e alma.

O ritmo aumentava, os gemidos roucos eram combustível. Ofegante ela começou a ajudá-lo mexendo os quadris... Em segundos alcançaram o clímax. Estava feito, ela havia se tornado mulher pelas mãos dele.

Fim.

**--xXx—**

_Esta foi a fanfic mais difícil que eu já escrevi. Lidar com um limite de palavras é algo realmente complicado, e creio que essa não é uma dificuldade só minha. Mas no fim consegui suprir meu objetivo. _

_Espero que gostem e que deixem reviews, obrigada._

_Beijos a todos. Ja ne._


End file.
